Isabella Hartley
Isabella "Bella" Hartley is one of the main characters in the third and final season, in the Australian television series, H2O: Just Add Water. Bella discovered her powers after her trip to the Sea Caves of Ireland. She is portrayed by Indiana Evans. Personality and Character Bella is a bit withdrawn and sensitive because she's a mermaid, meaning that she can be afraid to reveal herself, but cares deeply for her friends (especially Will Benjamin, because of her feelings for him). Bella is also described as being a bubbly ball of energy that is easy to talk to. She enjoyed walking around in Ireland fields while her parents were both at work. Later she became a fun loving girl with her new two friends. Rikki's Café Bella initially tried out for a waitress job at a café called "Rikki's", but Sophie Benjamin foiled her chance by adding a spice in a customer's drink in which Bella was held responsible. But she continued to work at the café as the lead singer in Nate's band. Appearance Bella has honey-blonde hair that cascades down past her shoulders. It appears to be a naturally wavy texture, as evidence when she wears it loose. She often styles it by braiding it to the side. Usually, she wears it down though. Bella's eyes are ocean blue, and she has a bronzed complexion. She is not quite as tan as Cleo Sertori but not as pale as Rikki Chadwick and Emma Gilbert. She appears to be the shortest of the mermaid trio. Bella has a slim yet curvaceous figure. Out of all the girls, she wears dresses the most. She wears colors that reflect more earthy tones, such as greens, blacks, and flowery designs. Bella, with the other two mermaids, is never seen without her signature blue necklace (with the exception of her mermaid form.) Biography Isabella "Bella" Hartley is the new girl who moves to town in Season 3 after Emma left to travel the world with her family. When a mysterious water tentacle attacks the girls and captures Rikki, Cleo jumps in to save her and Bella catches sight of her tail. Although shocked at first, she quickly reveals to the girls that she is a mermaid as well, and helps save Rikki from the water tentacle. The next morning, the girls and Lewis discussed her transformation and she showed them her power on Lewis' drink, briefly turning water into a gelatine substance. The girls then ask Bella to join them, which she agrees. She has also been described as: bringing something that the group has never had before. Becoming a Mermaid Bella became a mermaid when she was nine years old. She was with her parents in Ireland, but they were too busy at work, so she explored the area a lot. She found a sea cave. When she jumped into the pool on a full moon night, she was transformed into a mermaid. Bella found a dark blue crystal at the bottom of the moon pool, where she became a mermaid. She tied this crystal on a brown string and has been wearing it ever since. Mermaid Powers Bella possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after she touches water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into human along with the outfit she was wearing before the transformation. She has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth deeper than any ordinary human-being is capable of. Gelidkinesis Bella has the ability to transform water and all things that contain water into a jelly-like substance. Bella also shows the ability to change its viscosity. Bella is shown to control the duration of her power's effect. Substanciakinesis Bella also has the ability to transform water and all things that contain water into a substance similar to crystal or glass. Bella uses this power to create stepping stones, to cross a river without getting wet, and to transform the sculpture that Cleo was molding with her power for Rikki's birthday present. Bella is shown to control the duration of her power's effect. Relationships Will Benjamin kissing underwater]] See the main article: Bella-Will Relationship Bella develops a crush on Will almost as soon as she moves to town. Because he is often curious about what he "thinks" he saw, Rikki always tells Bella to stay away from him to keep their secret safe. As they become closer, Will starts to have feelings for her. On one occasion, he accidentally dripped water on her chin and she is forced to run into the ocean before she transformed into a mermaid. Will then becomes suspicious of her and pours a glass of water on her hand, forcing her to transform in front of him. Although shocked at first, he agrees to keep her secret (though she keeps Cleo and Rikki's identities a secret). However, Bella often hears Will talking about mermaids and the magic of it, and begins to feel that he is only interested in her because of her mermaid magic and breaks off their friendship. Eventually, they become friends again after Will finds out that Cleo and Rikki are mermaids as well. In one episode, she mistakenly hears Will asking Rikki to a party and decides to go with Nate to make him jealous. At the party, they clear up the misunderstanding and officially become a couple. Trivia *Her full name, Isabella Hartley, is revealed in the last episode, "Graduation". *She and Lewis are the only main characters whose houses were never revealed in the series. *She never met Emma and possibly never will. *She was turned into a mermaid in the Sea Caves of Ireland, unlike Cleo, Emma and Rikki. *Her favorite color is green and wears clothes based on gemstone colors similar to her power. *The show didn't reveal her being affected by the full moon, but maybe before she moved to Gold Coast, she was once affected by the full moon. *Due to Bella moving every year it is unknown what country she is from, it is most likely she is Australian or Irish. *Bella's parents and house are never shown in the series. It is unknown if she has any siblings. *Because she gained her tail and powers at the age of nine Bella is considered the oldest mermaid in the series. Gallery S03E01.jpg Lewis_Meets_Bella.jpg File:Bella In a Flower Dress.jpg File:Normal 2349 78.jpg File:Tuc6m9bn.png|Bella singing File:Bella Hartley singing nog.jpg File:Bella 1.png File:Bella 2.png File:Bella And Fishes.jpg|Bella underwater File:Bella In The Water.png File:Bella At Rikki's.png File:Bella At Mako.png File:Bella's Tail.png|Bella swimming File:Bella Spying.png File:Bella Walking On Solidified Water.jpg File:Bella And Will.png|Bella underwater with Will File:Bella In The Shade.png File:Bella, Will & Shark.png|Bella swimming with Will File:Bella Diving.png|Bella diving File:Bella Singing.png|Bella singing File:Bella Swimming.jpg|Bella underwater File:Bella And The Band.jpg|Bella singing File:Bella at Mako.jpg|Bella turning into water File:Bella Calling Will.jpg File:Bella Finds a Rare Shell.jpg|Bella holding a shell File:Bella Hiding.jpg File:Bella in the Water.jpg File:Bella on the Beach.jpg File:Bella underwater.jpg|Bella swimming File:Bella Will Kiss.jpg File:Bella.png File:Mermaid girls 3.jpg File:Bubbly Bella.jpg|Bella swimming File:BellaFace.jpg File:BellaTurningIntoWater.jpg|Bella turning into water File:S03E23.jpg|Bella kissing Will File:Bella Blue.jpg|Bella swimming File:Bella Underwater.jpg|Bella swimming File:Bella underwater.png File:Lucy's Cameo.jpg File:Bscap0038.jpg|Bella transforming File:Bscap0054.jpg|Bella using her powers File:Bella Power's Hand Gesture.jpg|Bella using her powers File:Band Rocking.jpg|Bella singing File:Bscap0132.jpg|Bella transforming File:Bscap0225.jpg Passers-by.jpg File:Bella9yearsold.png|Young Bella in the Moon Pool of the Sea Caves of Ireland File:Bella Discovering The Irish Moon Pool.jpg File:Bscap0641.jpg|Young Bella in the Moon Pool of the Sea Caves of Ireland File:Bscap0764.jpg|Young Bella in the Moon Pool of the Sea Caves of Ireland File:Bella As A Child.jpg File:Ireland.jpg|Young Bella in the Moon Pool of the Sea Caves of Ireland File:Sea Cave in Ireland.jpg|Young Bella in the Moon Pool of the Sea Caves of Ireland File:Bscap0882.jpg|Bella using her powers File:Bscap1085.jpg|Bella using her powers File:Bscap1291.jpg|Bella using her powers File:Cleo And Bella In The Water.jpg|Bella and Cleo using their powers File:Bella Smiling.jpg File:Bella At The Beach.jpg Mermaids After Saving Rikki.jpg Mermaids And Will.png File:Bella In The Pool.jpg|Bella underwater File:Mermaid Bella.png File:Normal 008.jpg File:Normal 048.jpg File:Normal 055.jpg File:Normal 066.jpg|Bella underwater with Will File:Nate's Band And Bella.jpg File:Nate Hitting on Bella.jpg File:Bella H as a mermaid.jpg File:Bella Swimming Underwater.jpg|Bella swimming File:Bella02.png File:Normal bscap013.jpg File:Normal bscap470.jpg|Bella kissing Will File:Normal bscap261.jpg File:Normal bscap576.jpg File:Bscap220.jpg File:Bscap300.jpg File:Bscap430.jpg File:Bscap457.jpg File:Bscap086.jpg File:Bscap267.jpg|Bella underwater with Will File:Bscap318.jpg File:Bella Sneezing.png File:Bscap351.jpg|Bella underwater with Will File:436c0288cf 64771908 o2.jpg File:Bella Striped.jpg File:Will And Bella Underwater.jpg|Bella underwater with Will File:Character large 332x363 bella.jpg File:Bella.jpg File:Bella 2.jpg File:Bella 3.jpg|Bella underwater File:Bella 21.jpg File:Nate Singing To Bella.jpg File:Nate And Bella.jpg File:Bella And Nate.jpg File:Yellow Bella 1.jpg File:Yellow Bella 2.jpg File:Yellow Bella 3.jpg File:Bella's First Scene.jpg File:The-girls-swimming-h2o-just-add-water-9079150-576-336.jpg File:Bellandwillshed.jpg File:Imag.jpg|Bella and Will kissing underwater File:Bella And Will.jpg File:Bella and cleo.jpg|Bella with Cleo in the Moon Pool File:Bella And Rikki.jpg File:H2o-3shoot 28729.jpg File:BellaRikkiCleo.png File:Bella rikki cleo swiming.jpg|Bella with Rikki and Cleo swimming File:Characters.png Gelidkinesis24.gif|Bella using her powers (gif) Bella using Gelidkinesis in a slop.gif|Bella using her powers (gif) Gelidkinesis23.gif|Bella using her powers (gif) Gelidkinesis2.gif|Bella using her powers (gif) Gelidkinesis4.gif|Bella using her powers (gif) Gelidkinesis3.gif|Bella using her powers (gif) Gelidkinesis.gif|Bella using her powers (gif) Substanciakinesis3.gif|Bella hardening the jelled water (gif) Substanciakinesis2.gif|Bella making stones out of hardened water (gif) Substanciakinesis4.gif|Bella and Cleo using their powers (gif) Substanciakinesis.gif|Bella hardening the water mermaid (gif) Tumblr ndywhvm8QA1qkk6ymo5 250.gif|Bella transforming (gif) Tumblr ndywhvm8QA1qkk6ymo3 250.gif|Bella swimming (gif) The-girls-swimming-h2o-just-add-water-9079150-576-336.jpg H2o-just-add-water-o.gif Rikki Taking Charge.jpg Beach party.jpg Category:Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Females Category:Secret keepers Category:Acquaintances of Cleo Sertori Category:Acquaintances of Rikki Chadwick Category:Main Characters Category:Merpeople Category:H2O Just Add Water